Nazz's Sylveon
Nazz's Sylveon is the fifth Pokemon currently owned by Nazz. Personality She is a kind and very spirited individual, seemingly joyful as she has the go-lucky traits of any other Sylveon. She looks up at Nazz as a role model and is always enthusiastic, even when not in battle. She loves sweets as shown when Nazz fed her. She is also very resourceful and helpful, as she pointed out that Nazz could use her Escape Rope to tie up a raft rather than use vines. In spite of her cheerful demeanor, she takes her battles very seriously, following commands to the best if her capabilities and stays aware of her adversaries. Even so, she tries to remain enthusiastic and does her very best for Nazz. Overview She was first revealed as an Eevee in "Reflection & Resolution", where she was revealed to have been captured back in Route 10 by Nazz. She was happily traveling alongside Nazz and was fed a cupcake when asked for one. After eating it, Eevee watched as Nazz's Braixen battled against a wild Sawk and won. After the battle, Eevee ained the outside Exp. and evolved into Sylveon. In joy, Sylveon resumed walking alongside Nazz through Route 11. In "Wooly Big Dilemma", Sylveon was called out to eat with the rest of the Pokemon. As morale was wavering, Sylveon tried to remain cheerful, despite being insulted by Spritzee. Sylveon was also there when Nazz became an Urban Ranger and they decided to make a raft. In "Spooks & Punks", Sylveon was called out to battle against a wild Heracross on Route 12. She started off with Misty Terrain, increasing the power of her Fairy-Type moves. When she was hit with a Brick Break, she shook it off and countered with a Swift, dealing damage back at Heracross. She then went in and used Draining Kiss and defeated the wild Heracross, gaining Exp. and boosting her level. She then looked at how Nazz couldn't find any vines and Sylveon reached into Nazz's backpack with her feelers and pulled out an Escape Rope she had. Realizing how brilliant Sylveon was, Nazz hugged Sylveon and the two made haste towards the seashore. In "Morals", Sylveon was called out to eat with the other Pokemon in the Coumarine City Pokemon Center. She talked among her group, and watched with joy as Spritzee evolved into Aromatisse. In "Battle of Fairies", Sylveon was the second Pokemon Nazz used against Valerie, the Laverre City Gym Leader. Sylveon was battling Mr. Mime and started off with Swift, dealing a clean hit. Valerie then called for a Light Screen, and to counter, Nazz called for Misty Terrain, powering up Sylveon's Fairy-Type moves. Sylveon then used Moonblast against Mr. Mime's Dazzling Gleam; though both were powered up by Misty Terrain, Moonblast broke through and dealt damage, despite it being halved by Light Screen. After recovering from the attack, Mr. Mime landed a harsh blow on Sylveon with her Psychic, dealing a lot of damage and lowering her Special Defense. Sylveon was seen alright and used Moonblast to attack, though ut failed to hit as Mr. Mime used Psychic to barely deflect it, but it gave Sylveon the chance to strike her with Swift. Sylveon then fired one more Moonblast, and at the same time Mr. Mime used Psychic. Both attacks hit their respective opponents and Mr. Mime took the worst of it, leaving Sylveon barely standing. With Mr. Mime defeated, that left Sylveon to toughen out one more battle against Valerie's own Sylveon. Both of their Swift attacks collided, but unfortunately for Nazz's Sylveon, she was unable to act against Valerie's Sylveon's Quick Attack, resulting in her defeat. In "On Towards Victory", Sylveon was called out to battle against a wild Altaria on Route 20. She and Nazz didn't waste a single movement as Altaria used Dragon Breath, but didn't cause any damage to Sylveon. With the shock on their side, Sylveon used Dazzling Gleam and nearly defeated Altaria. With the notion of Nazz wanting to capture her, Sylveon gave the nod of agreement, and watched Nazz capture Altaria and sent her to the PC. Sylveon was then recalled to her Poke Ball so that they could continue. In "The War is Over", Sylveon was revealed to have been used against the Champion's Pokemon, but was defeated at some point. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Sylveon and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Moonblast * Swift * Misty Terrain * Dazzling Gleam Trivia * Sylveon is the third Fairy-Type owned by Nazz, and the fourth Fairy-Type caught overall. Category:Nazz's Pokemon Category:Female Pokemon Category:Fairy Type